Mirrim's Vigil
by beappleby
Summary: A scene from Mirrim's point of view the Hatching in Dragonsong and Dragonquest. She wasn't actually there, of course she says she didn't dare go herself. What was she doing all that time?


I know a lot of people dislike Mirrim, but I first encountered her in Dragonsong and found her a very sympathetic character - trying to do everything and trying not to think about how scared she was for Brekke. So this is a scene from Mirrim's point of view - the Hatching in Dragonsong (and Dragonquest.) She wasn't actually there, of course - "I didn't dare go myself." What was she doing all that time?

* * *

The main kitchen in the Lower Caverns was so noisy that when the humming started, no one heard it at first: deep vibrations that could be felt through the stone floor. Soon the sound became obvious, rising in intensity. The bustle of activity increased as the women rushed to finish their tasks before the Hatching started. As the kitchen emptied of people, one of the cooks went over to the girl sitting by the side hearth. 

"Aren't you coming down?"

"No, I couldn't – I just can't! I'd be afraid to watch…"

"Are you sure? You don't mind staying?"

"No, Sanra, you go on. You might as well not miss it. I can handle everything down here."

"All right then. Most of us will be just watching from the passageway so we can get back right away to finish setting out the feast." Sanra looked at her and softened, patting her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Mirrim. It will come out all right. Maybe she will impress after all."

"I hope she doesn't!" Mirrim blurted out, and bit her lip. "I just don't know which would be worse – the way she is now, I don't know – but I know she can't replace Wirenth!"

"The dragons know, Mirrim. If it's wrong for her to impress, then she won't. Just believe that." Mirrim managed a small smile, and Sanra smiled back. "It will come out all right. You'll see. Now, are you sure you're all right staying here by yourself?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Go on, Sanra, I'll watch the fires."

"All right then. I'll be back as soon as it's over to tell you what happened." Sanra gave Mirrim another quick pat and hurried out of the kitchen.

Sighing, Mirrim heaved herself up and started over to check the fires as she had promised. She stirred pots, turned a roast, and added fuel to one of the ovens, then went back to her bench by the hearth. Staring into the fire, she let out another sigh that almost turned into a sob. What if something happened? Brekke had to be all right. She just had to. Mirrim burned with shame at her selfishness; her life had turned upside down when Wirenth died, but Brekke couldn't even speak. She wished her fire lizards were there, but they had flown off that morning. Even Tolly, who was usually so faithful.

Suddenly the sound of the dragons' humming changed, in an intense crescendo that rattled the dishes on the counter. She could feel the burst of joy and the cheers from the crowd when the first impression was made. Was it Brekke?

She stood up abruptly and went back to stir the pots again, desperate for something to do. Her stomach was in turmoil with anxiety. The roasting wherry, fresh-baked bread, and Menolly's fish stew that should have smelled so good only made her feel queasier. She knew she'd never be able to eat any of the food she'd worked so hard to help prepare.

Suddenly dragons bugled in alarm. Mirrim stiffened and dropped the spoon, remembering the last time she had heard that sound. She could feel the blood draining from her face. What was happening now? Had one of the candidates been injured? The newly hatched dragons were often oblivious to the damage they did while trying to find the right person. The bugling subsided and the joyous humming returned.

Finally the humming stopped. Mirrim wiped away tears she hadn't noticed falling; everyone would be coming back now.

The first person to enter was Sanra, who rushed past Mirrim to begin taking the roasts out. Mirrim ran after her. "Sanra! What happened? Did she – ?"

Sanra turned, smiling. "She didn't impress, Mirrim, but she looked better walking out. Like she was awake again. It looked like her fire lizard came in and woke her up. Menolly had the better view - she can tell you better than I can. Ask her when she gets back here. Now, Manora says you can go and see Brekke, for a minute or two. She needs to rest."

"Should I bring her anything?" Mirrim didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"No, there was some soup already on the fire for her – but wait, you can take a tray for F'nor. He's hardly eaten these last few days. Here, some of the roast – I'll start carving this one and you can get some of the slices. And some mashed tubers, and some klah. Now get going before you spill that with your fidgeting."


End file.
